¿Crees en el destino, Fate-chan?
by carmilla666
Summary: Desde que cruzamos la mirada por primera vez, supe que te amaría eternamente y que, si algo llegara a pasar te esperaría y te buscaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. No es un gran summary pero denle una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Tres?¿ Cuatro? No le importaba y tampoco podía evitar llorar. Sin previo aviso un pájaro, el cual llevaba un mensaje, se posó en su ventana. En un principio no tuvo intención de saber el contenido de éste pero, un pequeño rayo de esperanza le hizo levantarse de su cama

-_Por favor, dime que lo han anulado todo, por favor… Dime que solo te obligan a marcharte y así podría huir contigo… no quiero que te ejecuten…_- esas eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente. Sus temblorosas manos cogieron el mensaje y lo desenrollaron con miedo.

"Estas son las últimas palabras que puedo decirte… Recuerdas el lugar donde nos conocimos? Busca nuestro lugar y allí encontrarás otra pista. No olvides nunca lo mucho que te amo"

Salió del castillo lo más rápido que pudo y sin ser vista, en busca del establo donde ensilló su yegua y trotó en dirección al lago que había a las afueras del pueblo y de su castillo. Cuando por fin divisaba el lago la noche estaba cerca y los últimos rayos del sol bañaban su cobriza melena mientras se movía con el viento. Al bajar de su montura la dejó cerca de las cristalinas aguas para que descansara, había sido una intensa carrera. Caminó hasta llegar a unos arbustos, donde se adentró. Todo estaba según lo recordaba, había una manta tirada en el suelo con unas almohadas, no evitó el arrodillarse, abrazar una de ellas e inspirar profundamente para poder notar por última vez el olor que desprendía su amada de ojos rojizos.

Se tumbó de lado y al fijarse en la otra almohada vio que algo sobresalía por debajo, se apresuró a mirar, era una carta:

"_Mi hermosa doncella:_

_Supongo que si llegaste hasta aquí recuerdas como nos conocimos, fue todo un golpe de suerte y, por mucho tiempo que pase siempre serás esa niña que tanto me gustaba y que lloraba sin parar. Pasamos en este lugar mucho tiempo… recuerdas los días en los que después de que te sirvieran la cena yo te ayudaba a escapar del castillo y pasábamos el resto de la noche contemplando las estrellas del firmamento? Siempre pensé que las estrellas pertenecían a un mundo muy diferente al nuestro y siempre te lo dije, pero, lo que nunca te dije fue que.. a través de tus ojos puedo escapar a un mundo perfecto donde tú y yo no tenemos que escondernos de nada ni de nadie… un lugar donde pueda desposarte y convertirme en tu esposa, en tu mujer y no solo tu amante. Recuerdas a Chrono? Logré que te dejara la otra carta en los establos, creo que ya sabes el por qué de ese lugar. _

_Luna de mi vida, te amo._

_Siempre tuya_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Diré lo que se meolvidó decir en el primer cap XD ni Nanoha ni Fate me pertenecen, sino habría yuri en cada capítulo y muchos, besos e/e Este es mi primer fic y me alegró bastante que alguien lo leyera, así que muchas gracias y espero continuarlo cuanto antes n.n **

**Anotaciones: **

**Esto es diálogo**

**-".." y esto es pensamiento o algo que está escrito**

*Flashback*

Hace 15 años una pequeña niña estaba sobre unas piedras que apenas sobresalían del lago, dando estocadas con un palo de madera casi tan grande como ella. Dio su aparición una niña de pelo cobrizo, la cual se quedó observando desde la orilla a una completa desconocida, le fascinó ver como con cada movimiento sus dorados mechones se movían y resplandecían como el sol. Pasó el tiempo, no sabía cuánto pero la pequeña guerrera se dispuso a irse, se giró sobre si misma mientras limpiaba su frente sudada, comenzó a caminar sobre las piedras cuando miró al frente vio la sonrisa dulce de la pequeña que la observaba, embelesada por el azul de sus ojos la muchacha dio un paso en falso y cayó al agua, ante eso la joven cobriza no pudo evitar reírse, a lo que una molesta mirada de ojos rojos se dirigió a ella.

-Gracias por preguntar si estoy bien- se frotó la cabeza- oh, mi espada, ¿Dónde está?-rebuscó por su alrededor y se encontró con la mitad de ésta- mierda se ha roto de nuevo…- decía mientras salía del agua hacia la orilla.

-Perdona, pero admite que fue gracioso- le dijo la cobriza mientras le sonreía con ternura, a lo que la otra no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – ¿Tienes frío? La verdad estás empapada- sacó un pañuelo de seda donde estaban bordadas las letras "N.T"- deja que te seque, ya que caíste por mi culpa.- subió su mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla, a la que le pasó el paño gentilmente.

-Yo no me caí por ti, jum!... Ees solo que no esperaba que fuera a haber nadie allí- mientras le secaba el rostro se dispuso a escurrir su pelo, el cual estaba atado en una cola alta- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Nanoha, y algún día todas estar tierras serán mías, mi madre me dio mi nombre y siempre me repetía esas palabras- decía con una gran sonrisa- ¿y tú? Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Fate y algún día me nombrarán caballero, en ese momento te juraré lealtad y te protegeré con mi vida, ya verás!- dijo ilusionada

- me protegerás de todo?- Fate se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- pero, como harás para que te acepten, eres una chica… O un chico muy afeminado nyahaha- no pudo evitar reírse

-mmh eso no lo había pensado, pero supongo que fingiré ser un hombre, no debe ser difícil y mi espada hablará por mí- se arrodilló en el suelo, clavando en éste lo que quedó de su espada- Desde este momento juro proteger tu vida con la mía

-Lograrás que te armen caballero- y dicho esto Fate le depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano.

Durante 5 años Fate y Nanoha siguieron en contacto y cada día de manera más íntima hasta convertirse en amantes… aunque la chica de mirada rojiza le juró lealtad desde el momento en que la conoció, siempre padeció una gran vergüenza estando junto a su futura reina, no le incomodaba el título, pero si su belleza, siempre soñaba con poder acariciarla y deseaba desposarla con todo su corazón. A la edad de 16 años por fin se atrevió a confesar unos sentimientos que Nanoha deseaba escuchar…

Una tarde como otra cualquiera las jóvenes se encontraban en el campo mirando el lago y conversando cosas triviales

-"vale Fate, no estés nerviosa, ve poco a poco, ya sé! Y si primero le coges la mano… si, suena bien!"- lentamente su mano se acercó a la de Nanoha hasta rozarla, pero en ese instante una fuerte brisa hizo que el cabello de la cobriza se moviera y ésta alejó su mano para recolocar los mechones-"oh, maldito viento, ¿o quizás fue una señal divina? ¿Qué debo hacer? Es verdad que nos besamos pero, eso fue cuando me confesó lo de su matrimonio con Yuuno cuando alcanzara los 21 años… pero, desde ese momento no volvió a pasar nada… Ese maldito… y pensar que tendré que jurarle lealtad…"

-Fate- no hubo respuesta- Fatee- tomo delicadamente el rostro de Fate y lo giró hacia ella- Fa..

-Nanoha… crees que si yo hubiera pedido tu mano, me la hubiesen concedido "oh, no.. lo dije, mierda"

-Fate? ¿Q-Qué has dicho? "¿pedir mi mano? ¿Siente algo? Oh, Fate, te ves tan linda sonrojada, por favor dime que has dicho eso… Siempre deseé oírlo de tus labios… tus deliciosos labios"

-Yo… N-Nanoha… Yo siempre pensé que tú eras una mujer hermosa y... Que me gustaría hacerte feliz- se levantó de repente- mejor, olvídalo, perdona… Ha sido una tontería jaja

-Fate!- la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda- yo siempre te amé… No quiero que te marches

-Nanoha… - se giró para contemplar a una joven con ojos cristalinos a punto de romper a llorar, no pudo evitar rodearla para que la sintiera más cerca- no me voy, te lo prometo y menos ahora… Puedo besarte?- antes de decir más palabra unos dulces labios presionaron los suyos, notó como unas gentiles caricias subían hasta su cuello, donde unos brazos la rodearon haciendo que se olvidara de todo y dejara que su instinto le guiase…

-"Fate, espero que con este beso sepas todo lo que siento por ti…"- unas manos temblorosas y dudosas fueron poco a poco sujetándola de la cintura hasta rodearla completamente y hacer que se juntara más a su cuerpo…

Los últimos rayos del sol acariciaron la piel de las dos amantes ahora fundidas en un beso. Lentamente se separaron con un rubor en el rostro

-Nanoha…- susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente de nuevo a esos labios que la habían hechizado

-Fate… te quiero… -dicho esto aproximó su rostro al de su amada y correspondió al beso.

**Qué tal? Espero que bien ewe espero poder meter alguna parte lemon o más subida de tono */* y pido perdón por no haber actualizado antes tuve problemas personales jaja los reviews son bienvenidos!**


End file.
